The Real Truth Behind Growing Up
by Sakurascorpion19
Summary: Here is a Kaiba POV story about growing up, running a successful business...and trying to keep sane, if that's possible! COMPLETE!
1. A Sarcastic Morning

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19 

A/N: Here is a new story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

Rated T for language…. What's a story without as much damn swearing as possible?

Note I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or the characters used in this fanfiction…I also do not own any of the vehicles (Companies/Models) named in the story…sadly…so you can't sue! So there!

Chapter 1: A Sarcastic Morning

_The worst that could happen, did…I woke up again. Alive and well, but hopefully today, my dark soul would keep me at bay. I, unfortunately, got up from my cold bed to take a shower. It was another wonderful day in the world of crap, disappointments and…failures._

_As soon as I put on my usual outfit, my trusty black, long sleeve shirt, black pants and black…well, I guess you could call them boots plus my white trench coat in hand, I trotted down the stairs. And, if you couldn't have guessed, I sure as hell didn't have a smile on my face. I walked over to the hall and followed the green mile to the kitchen. There I found my little brother happily eating his breakfast of eggs, ham and rye toast. _

_He looked up at me with a gentle smile. So very innocent._

"Good Morning, big brother!"Mokuba said with eggs falling out of his filled mouth.

"Yes…good…morning."I answered with a forced smile._ Nothing too good about it._

"You having any breakfast, Seto?"_ He asked me as I stood there staring at the black hole in the floor._

"Huh? Oh…no, I'll catch some at work. I'm late as it is."I replied._ I'm not a big fan of eggs or breakfast. I guess eating isn't a good use of time, some could say. _

"Oh…okay." He said looking away from me down at his food.

_He didn't seem to "excited" about my answer, but Mokuba didn't realize how…difficult my life could be. It was more…complicated, I guess, than difficult. It wasn't hard…just a little…over organized…too planned…too much perfection, I guess you could say. "Too much perfection"? Why would I just say something like that? I live for perfection; perfection is all I desire._

"Seto?" Some voice called out.

"Huh?" I spit out in confusion. _Who dares disrupt my perfect thinking? Oh…nevermind…_

"Seto, aren't you late?" Mokuba asked still staring down at his plate.

"Huh? Oh…" _Crap…why am I still standing here? _"Yeah…I guess that I am…" I said looking at the clock on the stove. _7:47am…I needed to be there at, at least 8:00…now I'll be behind all day, SHIT! And when did I buy that stove…it looks like crap in the kitchen…Crap! Now I'm a fucking professional interior designer?_

"Yeah…" I said pulling my trench coat over my head. "I'll see you later, Mokuba." I said looking around for my car keys.

"They're in your right-hand pocket."

"What?" I questioned feeling the weight in my pocket. "Oh…thanks." I walked over to Mokuba, gave him a quick hug and literally ran out the door to the garage. _Now, which car should I take today? There's the 2006 blue-tinted Jaguar, 2006 Ford Mustang…my crappy car, of course…stupid Ford…crappy American POS! There's a 2006 Hummer…why the fuck did I buy a Hummer anyway? Then there's my pride and joy, the remodeled, rebuilt…Camero…my black heart lives in that…GOD! Why would I want to harm her beauty? Let's see, I have other cars…but…they aren't worth the brain cells to mention. I guess the silver Mustang will have to do! And note to self…get rid of that yellow bus of a Hummer!_

_I got over to my silver horse and gladly, ha, yeah right…I got in and drove out of the garage, off of the Kaiba property and onto another PERFECT day of work! _


	2. It's not personal, it's business!

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

**By: SakuraScorpion19**

**A/N:** Here is a new story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

**Rated T for language**….Seriously, if you don't like it...don't read this cuz there is a ton of swearing in this chapter!

**Note I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

Chapter 2: It's not personal, it's business!

_Guess where I am! Just guess! It's a huge building filled with offices, cubicles, computers complete with printers, scanners and copiers…aren't scanners the same things as copiers… and stupid, lazy people who I HAD to hire. _

_Yeah…I guess I gave it away…I'm not that good at games, except Duel Monsters of course…but, I'm in my spacious office at my "wonderful" job at Kaiba Corporation. Stupid CEO responsibilities! Sure…I wanted the power from Gozoboro for as long as I can remember…of course sometime after he adopted Mokuba and me…but this shit is fucking ridiculous! All I do is work, work, work, go home, work at home, kind of go to sleep…wishing for death and darkness…and get up to work the next morning! The same old damn routine…it's getting sickening and disturbing! Fuck Kaiba Corp. and fuck Gozoboro in the ass for being weak enough to let me take over his stupid, crappy JOB!_

**(Knock) **_What is that? _**(Knock)**_ Oh…duh Seto…it's the door…you know, hand pounding on wood…Holy fuck! Did I just say that? I'm straight, straight as a board…uh…a pencil…uh…damn it…just answer the door Seto!_

"Come in"

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?" A woman's voice rang through the air. _Let me tell you something, ladies and gentlemen, it sure as hell wasn't an angel's voice…her voice was like…scary! Nails against a cold, hard chalkboard scary! Ear splitting, fear rushing through your heart and soul scary! Agh, the humanity!_

"Uh…yes?" I answered dully. _You got to keep the evil, cruel, mean-ass boss personality going throughout your career! It's a great way to warn your employees that you're in control of their lives…or just to keep their mouth's shut…either way! _

"Sir…I've been paging you for like…five minutes and I was just wondering if you were going to take the call on line three." She said.

"Who is on line…three?" I asked her. _When the hell did she page me? Do we even have a paging system in this shitty ass building? And I was just sitting here…staring into space instead of looking at last weeks profits. Like I need to know how rich I am…I know…I'm a damn billionaire!_

"Mr. Kaiba…"Games, Toys and Fun Accessories" are. They were calling you back about the offer you made them." She said. _You know…as I looked at the middle-aged woman standing in front of me, my secretary, I noticed that when she talks to me…she pushes her nose up in the damn air. What? Do you think you're better than me, lady? Who is working for whom? _"Sir?"

"Oh…all right. Thanks." With that, the old secretary walked out of my office. "Bitch." _Another note to self: Fire that old hag for someone with a kind voice, organization, a brain and…nice legs._

_Now where was I? Oh…yeah…line three! And for those who are confused…you are not alone…I'm just as lost! Honestly…here's the history of "Games, Toys and Fun Accessories", let's call them GTFA, for short. I'd rather not waste any sugar in my blood on reciting their name…but anyway…GTFA is a small game store located in the west side of Domino who I had contacted merely a few days ago with a…business deal, if you will. They, like many small…insignificant… family owned companies, are taking away precious KC business. I'm not rich enough, you might be saying, but I'd tell you that it's not the money! It's the power! The power to control the entire city's population of children! Muahahahahahahaha! Wow…I laughed inside my thoughts…oh yeah…line three! I guess I should get that phone call so I can buy out that store then turn my attention to my next…victim…Kame Game Shop! Yugi, I might not be able to defeat you in a duel…let's not get on that subject Seto…keep calm…but now Yugi, your grandfather's shop is mine! _"Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Sir?" A voice called out from the door.

I cleared my throat, embarrassed, "Yes?"

My old secretary answered, "Were you just…laughing?"

"Uh…" _SHIT! _"Noooooo…."

"You…you were laughing, Mr. Kaiba."

"Laughing? Me? Not possible!" I said coldly.

"But you…laughed! It's like…you…you're human." She said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I questioned. _Who the…hell do you think you are lady? Who the…_

"You have…a soul…" She said almost smiling at me.

"What?" I questioned trying to hold back my anger. _You stupid bit…_

"I've got to send out an email!" She said happily.

_What! I don't have a heart…or soul! At least at work…_ "Wait!" I yelled out rather slowly.

The secretary turned back toward me, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"You're fired…Samantha!" I yelled.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"You heard me…you're fired! Clean out your desk and get out!" I said with a smirk.

"You can't fire me! I did nothing wrong!" She yelled.

"Really?" I pulled out a folder from my desk. _I'd been saving this for…a rainy day…_

"What is that?" She asked looking at the manila folder I set on the corner of my desk.

"This…is your file. And Samantha, I must say I am very disappointed in you. Stealing from KC headquarters is more than a crime…it is a threat to myself as well."

"Stealing? What?" She yelled coming a few steps closer to my desk.

"Paper, a printer and one of the old computers down in shipping, if I remember correctly." _Of course I remember, I remember…everything!_

"What?" She said coming even closer.

"Don't deny it, Samantha, I have proof."

"What kind of proof is that?"

"Pictures."

Samantha flinched at this word. "What pictures?

"Here…" I pushed the folder up. "Take a look for yourself."

Samantha quickly walked over to my desk and snatched the folder from its resting place. She skimmed the folder and grabbed the pictures out of it. She threw the folder back on my desk and looked at the pictures. "This is impossible!" She said after a minute of complete silence.

"Not really…" I answered.

Samantha looked up from the pictures at me with a cruel glare. _What are you gonna do lady, you can't take on Seto Kaiba and win…minus that short fuck! _"Is there a problem, Samantha?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"Yes…there is!" She yelled. She quickly tore up the pictures and threw the remains at me. _Stupid bitch…_ "I'm out of here!" She turned on her heel and walked out of my office.

_What my dear secretary doesn't know is that I have copies of those pictures and I'll have the Domino police here in mere minutes. _I grabbed my office phone and dialed the magic numbers.

"Hello?"

"Yes…this is Seto Kaiba, I have a criminal loose in the Kaiba Corporation building downtown…thanks." I quickly hung up. _I guess that "thanks" was a little over the top…but one needs the law on one's side. Another trick of the trade…if you're good with the law…you got it made. Keep them happy and you'll be happy! _

A few minutes later, a tall gentleman stood in my doorway, "Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes?" I answered kindly.

"We have Samantha Underwood in our custody." He said with a smile.

"Thank you officer…" I pulled out another folder from the same drawer. "…here is my proof of the acts…and I will be pressing for the maximum punishment!"

"Of course, Mr. Kaiba…I understand." He took the folder from my extended hand and walked out closing the door. _See what happens in the real world Ms. Samantha Underwood…of course, it's not personal…it's business! _

**That's all she wrote for chapter 2... also, this story is deticated to my all time favorite author and man, Shortstop...thank you for all that you've done for me...I love you sooooo much...Love ur #1 fan, Sakura...**

**Read and Review All! -**


	3. They Grow Up So Fast

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

**By: SakuraScorpion19**

**A/N:** Here is a new story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

Rated T for language and MORE….

**Note** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 3: They Grow Up So Fast

_Ha…another day in the life of Seto Kaiba is quickly coming to a close. I got all that stupid paperwork and whatever else CEOs do done…and it's only 7 o'clock! I haven't got done that EARLY before. What a wonderful thought! Now…the thing is…what to do with these last few hours? I should just go home and spend time with my little brother. That would be…the responsible thing…I guess...decisions, decisions… _

_Mokuba needs me to be there for him…of course, he is already, what, 15…he's becoming his own "man" and he'll rather want to hang out with his friends and not his dull, workaholic brother…WAIT, did I just call myself dull? Workaholic, yes…dull…maybe! Hmmmm..._

_I guess I could go home and eat some dinner and if Mokuba wants to hang…so be it. Wow…I'm pretty hungry…I haven't eaten all day…in fact, I don't think I've eaten since, yesterday…breakfast, nasty breakfast…oh well! I guess…I should leave this stupid prison before I fall asleep staring into space and deciding if I was leaving…WTF did I just say? Never mind Seto…it's okay…walk out of the room quickly…before you look stupid! _

_Good then…home it is…_

I grabbed my coat and briefcase and closed the office door on the way out. I walked over to the elevator and patiently waited for it to reach my floor. I heard the ding and walked in as soon as the door had fully opened. _Maybe I should call Mokuba and let him know I'm coming…or I could make it like a surprise…yeah…_ I listened to the annoying elevator music as it descended to the ground floor. _Third note to self: Change that shitty music and put in some Kayne West or something… "hip"…Yeah buddy! _The elevator slowly came to a halt and opened for me. I walked out and turned toward the garage. I got to my car, opened the trunk, threw my briefcase and coat in the back, closed the trunk, started the car and drove off.

_**Twenty-seven minutes later…**_

_Why are all the damn lights on upstairs? Mokuba better realize that electricity is NOT free…stupid lazy fuck! I mean…Mokuba will need to get a…strict talking to. Yeah…that's what I meant. _

I got out of my car, grabbed the stuff in the trunk and walked into the house. I gently put my belongings on the kitchen counter and looked around. _I wonder where Mokuba is. I guess I'll look upstairs…since he has all the lights on…_

I slowly walked down the hall and reached the stairs. I could hear loud hard metal music coming from some of the distant rooms. _Since when does Mokuba listen to rock music? And since when does he listen to any music? _I walked up the stairwell. I reached the top and looked down the hall. _Well…let's see what the fuck is going on. _I moved down the hall toward Mokuba's room. As I reached the door, I could hear giggling. I could also smell something burning. _What the hell is that smell? I know it smells familiar, but I can't remember where I've…wait…_I inhaled some of the scent coming from Mokuba's room. _Wait a second…I think…that's…wait…OMG…MOKUBA! _

I barged into his room at full force. "MOKUBA!" I yelled at him.

Mokuba jumped up from the floor where he had been sitting around with his friends. "Seto…you're…home?" Mokuba said slowly.

"WTF Mokuba…all of the things you could be doing after school and you decide to do this?"

"Seto…" Mokuba said looking down at the floor in shame.

"And all your friends…their parents will be hearing about this."

The three other teens sighed in distress. One of them stood up with the…evidence.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir…please don't tell our parents…they'd kill us!" He said.

"What makes you think I want you in my home…smoking that shit…and that I will just let you pass away home free?" I asked him.

"Uh…" He started, "…well…like you never did it." He said.

"What does that have to do with anything kid?" I questioned, "The point of the matter is…you need to give me that…stuff…and get your asses out of my house before I call the fucking cops."

The other two guys stood up and ran out of Mokuba's room. The third still stood in front of me holding the stuff.

"WTF Mokuba, I thought you said your brother was cool…" He said. He glared at Mokuba for a few seconds and walked up to me. "Here…" He handed me what I had asked for and quickly stormed out.

I waited to make sure that the punks had left and then turned my attention back to Mokuba. He was still standing still and staring down at the floor.

"Mokuba?" I called out his name in anger. _This stupid fuck would be smoking this…shit…after all I've done for him…ungrateful piece of SHIT! _"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?" He answered looking up.

"Yeah?" I questioned in a calm rage. "That's all you have to say for yourself? Mokuba…since when did you start hanging out with…those…guys? I thought you knew better."

"Since when do you care who I hang out with Seto? I bet you didn't even think I had any friends! I can hang out with whomever I see fit! You can't do a damn thing about it!" He yelled.

_Did he just tell me what I can and cannot do? This kid is not my little brother. Have I seriously missed so much? I guess what they say is true…Kids grow up so fast._

"What do you think I'm supposed to do, Mokuba? Let you get away with smoking that crap…I know I'm just your brother, but I have had to take care of you for so long…I'm more like a parent to you…so…" _I'm starting to lose my rage here…get angry! I need to have control of this situation! _"I need to make sure you're disciplined for this!"

"I hate you…" Mokuba whispered.

"I heard that…and you don't hate me. I'd rather know why you decided to smoke that…and see if you can come up with a good reason so I don't have to punish you…too severely." _I can't ground him or hit him…he's my little brother…WTF can I do to punish him?_

"My friends had some and I tried it…that's all…" Mokuba answered.

"What kind of excuse is that? Seriously Mokuba…that was worst defense I've ever heard!" I said angrily.

"It's the truth, Seto."

"Well…even so…I'm very disappointed in you." _What else is there to say? The dumbass decided to smoke and now he's gonna get in trouble for it. _

"Real original Seto…I bet Gozoboro taught you that phase, huh?" Mokuba said laughing.

_Why did he have to bring Gozoboro into this? And might I say…OUCH! That's all I ever heard from the dick-face… _

_**Flashback…**_

"_Now Seto, your grades are slipping…I'm very disappointed in you! I expect more from you than this." Gozoboro had said with a grin on his face._

"_But…sir…" I had started._

"_No…buts…that is failure talking! Your mistakes will not be taken lightly, Seto. No dinner and you will re-read all of your material tonight."_

"_But…that's 12 books…" I had moaned._

"_Oh…poor Seto…" Gozoboro had laughed. "Get started then!"_

_**End Flashback…**_

_Fucker…I hated that asshole! And Mokuba just had to bring that torture! Damn it all to hell…_

"Mokuba…just sit your ass down in here until I can figure out an appropriate punishment!" I yelled walking out of the room and slamming the door.

_I need to sleep on this or something…now I have to deal with Gozoboro and Mokuba at the fucking moment…FUCK! AGH! I need to fucking cool down…but there's nothing…_I looked down in my hand. _Wait a sec…Mokuba's friend's stuff…that would help…NO! I can't smoke this…sure it would help me relax, but…I won't turn to drugs! NO! But…Don't be a wimp! _

_I'm not being a wimp! I'm being a responsible adult! DAMN IT ALL! _

I walked down the hall toward my room. I got in and closed the door. _Oh…sweet darkness…I need to sleep…just for a few hours…_

I set the stuff in my hands down on the dresser and walked over to my bed. I collapsed on it. _Oh yeah…that feels good! Now all I need is something to remove these memories of Gozoboro and I'll be fine…_

I sat up from my bed and stared at the dresser. _NO!_

_**Yes!**_

_No! I will not!_

_**Yes Seto…you must…nothing bad will happen…trust me…**_

_NO! _

_**Come on…it will be FUN!**_

_But…_

_**NO…buts…remember…**_

_I couldn't…_

_**I could!**_

**That's all folks...for now of course...PLEASE R&R...thanks all for the support! I love u all! I'll update ASAP, Ipromise...**

****


	4. Is it just me or is the Sky Falling?

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

**By: SakuraScorpion19**

**A/N:** Here is a new story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

**From Chapter 3 Reviews/Questions: **I'm sorry if the last chapter was confusing at the end...but this chapter explains a bit...

_When it's in this font, it is Seto's thoughts... **When it's in this font, it is Seto's "evil side's" thoughts **_(Note...Kaiba does go a little crazy in the head...that's kinda the plot...hehehe)

**Note:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

**Chapter 4: Is It Just Me or Is The Sky Falling?**

I opened my eyes with much difficulity. _Where the hell am I? And what time is it? Oh…and why is the room…spinning?_

I tried to sit up, but failed. _What the fuck did I do last night?_

I closed my sore, tired eyes to think. _Okay…I got done with work early, came home, found Mokuba upstairs…FUCK! Did I?_

I quickly jumped up and looked at the dresser. _I know I placed the stuff there, but now it's gone. I couldn't have…_

_**Yes Seto Kaiba…you did it! And you enjoyed every bit of it.**_

_Who said that? I know I'm not hearing…_

_**Hearing what Seto? I think you need to face the facts. Your life was getting pretty damn boring, so…you tried something new and exciting.**_

_No…I did not smoke that stuff. What kind of person would I look like if I turned to...?_

_**Drugs? There is nothing wrong with them! Besides, you are a grown man, you have the right to…**_

"NO! I need to set an example for Mokuba and if he finds out that I…"

"Find out what, Seto?"

I turned to the bedroom door. Mokuba was standing there, ready for school. "Oh…good morning Mokuba." I turned to look at the time. 8:15am. "As you can see…I'm very late and you need to get to school." _I covered my ass pretty well this time, huh?_

"Okay…but…what am I not supposed to find out?" He asked dully.

"Uh…well…I'll tell you later…I need to get to Kaiba Corp." I jumped out of bed and suddenly felt very…cold.

"Maybe some clothes would help, big brother." Mokuba giggled.

I looked down and noticed I was total exposed. _OH FUCK!_

I grabbed a blanket off of my bed and covered up my…manhood. "Yes…well.." I could feel my face get red. _At least it was my little brother and not…_

"Good morning, Sleepyhead."

I spun around toward my bathroom door. There stood a very attractive young woman in nothing but a towel.

"Huh?" _Was all I could blurt out…_

"Is this the big secret?" Mokuba questioned.

"Well…" I started. _So I smoked all of Mokuba's friend's happy drug and slept with a REALLY hot chick?_

_**Yes…that's the fucking deal Seto!**_

_Who the hell keeps talking to me? I'm completely lost…_

_**Seto…poor misguided Seto. I am you and you are me. We are one in the same. Of course…you are a tiny bit more serious and responsible compared to me…but all in all..**_

_What? So you made me do those things?_

_**No. You made you do those things! Oh…her name is Marie if that helps…**_

"Seto?" Mokuba called out. "What is wrong with you? You're acting very…weird."

"Huh…me…weird…no!" I said finally.

"Well…I guess I should get going…" The young woman said grabbing some clothes off of the floor. She started to leave when I realized that I should be polite. _I did…apparently…have drug-influenced sex with her._

"Wait Marie…" I started.

She turned around with an angry frown on her face. "My name is Elizabeth, ASSHOLE!" She yelled and quickly stormed out.

_What?_

_**Hahahahahahahaha…I'm sorry…I just had to do it!**_

"Seto…I need to talk to you later." Mokuba said crossing his arms. "But now…I need to get to school." He then left, closing the door behind him.

_What's wrong with me? I smoke pot, have sex with random women…and he worst part is…_

_**You enjoy it?**_

_NO…I can't remember a damn thing!_

_**Ah…that's a shame too…she was pretty damn good…so willing to try new things.**_

_What? This doesn't make any sense! How can you…I…you remember?_

_**I'm just that fucking good Seto!**_

_But…this is insane! None of this adds up…_

_**It's not insane…**_

_I'm insane!_

_**No…just a little…stressed!**_

_I'm seriously going crazy._

_**You're just misunderstood!**_

_I need to be locked away._

_**Now, now…let's not say things we don't mean!**_

_Is this how Gozoboro cracked?_

_**Seto…hold yourself together…you are nothing like that weakling. Now…go take a shower, get a nice warm cup of coffee and get to work! Kaiba Corp. is waiting!**_

_Yeah…that sounds…good…_

_**And maybe tonight…we can go find another Elizabeth…and some more happy drugs!**_

_Wait…NO! This is crazy people talk! I need to go to work, come home, talk to Mokuba and get some sleep!_

_**We'll see Seto…but for now…go take a shower…all of a sudden I feel really dirty!**_

I looked down. _And still very cold._

**Sorry that it's short…I just wrote it in study hall yesterday and typed it up now to get a break from studying 4 my history test! Thank you all for the reviews…they're my inspiration! Much luv, sAkUrAsCoRpIoN**


	5. Respect is Earned

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

**A/N:** Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

**Note: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

_Chapter 5: Respect is Earned…But What is Respect Anyway?_

_Fuck this shit! I am sick of being the CEO of this company. Nobody can do a damn thing right, not including myself…but that's the problem…I have to do everything around here! So much head splitting paperwork! And my eyes are getting burned out by this computer! Soon…one day…one of my stupid fucking employees is going to push my patience too far then…CRACK…I'll snap their neck in half!_

"Mr. Kaiba?"

I looked up in the doorway. A young man stood there. His blond hair was neatly combed back and he was wearing a very presentable suit. _Not too bad…of course, I'm not one to talk…I wear black…everything, minus my trench coat of course._

"Can I help you?" I stated bluntly.

"I'm here about your…secretary position." He said plainly. However, he held a small smile across his face.

"Oh…sure…" _I had totally forgotten about the interviews today. Pot makes you lose more than you would hope to…drugs are bad for you!_

_**What? Now you're trying to put a cute little moral in your life? What the fuck happened to the cold, ruthless CEO we all know and love?**_

_I don't have time for you right now!_

_**Excuse me? You don't have time? You don't have any fucking…**_

"Please…have a seat." I said to the young aspiring gentleman. "Did you send a resume?"

"Yes, I did." He answered.

I skimmed around my desk for the…_Ugh…paperwork…_that I required. _There!_

I picked up the small file and opened it to read the needed information. _Name: Joseph Wheeler?_

"Wheeler?" I questioned looking up.

"So…you finally found me out?" He said laughing.

"You…want to…work…for me?" I asked in shock.

"Well…I need a job for now in order to help put me through medical school." He said to me.

_You've got to be fucking pulling on my ass! Wheeler went to college? And now the fucker got into medical school? No wonder I hate doctors._

"I see…" I answered still trying to conceal my shock.

_I guess I could be nice to him. He has come all this way to…beg…I mean, try to get the job. I might as well check out his qualifications._

_**Wheeler? Seriously Seto! He would end up losing everything you gave him!**_

"Why did you leave your other job?"

**_Are you ignoring me, Seto Kaiba? Who the hell do you think you are? Your ass needs to pay attention or I'll…_**

"It wasn't fulfilling and the schedule was conflicting with my classes."

"I see…well…your application is very impressive, Wheeler." I said truthfully.

**_Seto! SETO! SETO! Seto! Listen to me here! He's Wheeler…third rate duelist! Remember?_**

"I have a few other interviews, but I will personally call you if you get the job." I said standing up.

"Thank you, Kaiba…" Joey said to me with a bright smile. He stood up and quickly walked out.

**_You're not seriously thinking about hiring him? You can't! He's one of Yugi's friends…your mortal enemy! Vengeance, revenge…_**

_Well…that's one interview down…only about 3 others today. At least I can make a few of them cry…some of these applications are pathetic. _

_**SETO!**_

_WHAT? I'm trying to get stuff done here and I don't need my alter ego distracting me!_

_**I'm distracting you? From what? I bet you wanted to watch Wheeler shake his ass on his way out!**_

_WHAT? Are you calling me gay? _

_**Nooooo…but I think you should hire a secretary with a more…feminine ass! **_

_I'm not listening to this…shit!_

_**What are you gonna do about it? Huh, Seto? You can't escape yourself!**_

_Is that a threat? Wait…how can I threaten myself?_

_**It's not a threat, Seto. It's a friendly warning…keep to my advice…and you'll be fine.**_

_I'm going crazy! My alter ego is threatening me! I need professional help!_

_**Wait just a minute…that sounded like a threat! You can't go to a loony bin…that would make you look…**_

_Insane? May be I am…talking to myself for hours instead of getting things done around my company…_

_**Listen to me Seto. You're not crazy…look…just get back to work and I won't bug you anymore…just don't mention the crazy place again, okay?**_

_Hmmm…sounds like an idea…NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!_

"Is he gone?" I asked out loud.

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm here for an interview…"

I looked up and saw a woman wearing a nice tight business suit that hit every good curve on her body. "Come in…" I said with a grin. _If the rest of my interviews are like this…I think I'll get through this day…problem free…_

_And if that alter ego doesn't show up…I'll actually get to do someone…I mean, get something done today…_

**Hey everybody…sorry this was a short one again! I'm just lazy…I just needed a break from doing college applications…as always, thanks for the support and keep up those reviews…they give me the drive to continue! Much luv, sAkUrAsCoRpIoN**


	6. I'll Do It This Time

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

**Summary:** Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

**Note: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Chapter 6: I'll Do It This Time

_Some people might now realize how alone a CEO really is…running a business is a full time job…plus I have to worry about my little brother…who isn't so little anymore._

_I have no friends…except my hand…no fun…except with my hand…no real meaning in life. What I crave the most is…compassion…honestly, I want to feel some kind of lo…lo…love!_

_I know what you're thinking "Look at this stupid loser, sure he's rich as hell, but he has nothing to complain about…yet…he has nothing else." What you're thinking is true…not even dueling can fill in the black abyss growing in my soul…_

_I have a dark void which is my lonely heart._

_I can buy love…but I don't believe I'll ever experience its benefits._

"Seto?"

I looked up to find Mokuba staring at me standing near my bedroom door. "Yes?"

"Can we have that talk now?"

"Honestly Mokuba, we don't need to discuss anything. The…pot issue…does not need to be dealt with…just…don't do it again…unless you want to end up in jail, okay?" I said.

"But…"

"No…just go do your homework or something!" I yelled.

His kind features began to transform to more pained ones.

"Seto…please…something is wrong with you." He stated with concern.

"Wrong…with me? I'm afraid you're mistaken, Mokuba. I am…fine." I lied. _I'm not fine…I'm never fine. _

"Seto…seriously. This morning you weren't even out of bed until 8:30! You've never slept that late! Never! And the thing is…you barely sleep either." He said coming closer to me with each word.

"I'm really worried about you, Seto."

"Worried? There is nothing to worry about." _I wanted to laugh at him. Why would he even care about his soulless big brother anymore? We are not kids anymore…family isn't always forever…they leave you…eventually._

"Seto…please…" He pleaded.

"Mokuba…please…just leave…I have some important work to do." _Yeah…like driving over to Kaiba Corp and jumping out of my office window._

"Seto…"

"Leave!"

Mokuba stood there in my room for almost a minute. Just staring angrily. Then he slowly walked out and slammed the door behind him.

_As always…FUCK! Fuck this house, Kaiba Corp, Domino City…and this entire world! Screw it! I'm fucking ending this shit NOW!_

_**What the fuck are you whining about now?**_

I slowly walked over to my desk. I grabbed the handle of the cabinet and opened it. I looked down on the shelf to reveal my…absolution…

I snatched it and slammed the door of the cabinet. I calmly walked over to my bed and sat down, staring at the cold metal in my hands.

**_What the hell, Seto Kaiba?_**

_I thought I told you to go away!_

_**I did…but…I can't let you do this!**_

_Now you're the voice of reason?_

_**Seto…**_

_You can't stop me! Not this time!_

_**Seto! This is insane!**_

_I told you…I am insane! I'm getting this done and over with! I can't take this anymore!_

_**Seto!**_

I placed the gun in my left hand and gently guided it to my left temple.

_It ends today…no more pain…no more pain…_

_**Seto, this is ridiculous! Don't…**_

_No more pain…no more pain…_

I closed my eyes and placed my finger on the trigger…

_No more pain…no more…_

…then, I pulled it!

**Is this the end of Seto Kaiba? Find out in the next chapter…it might just be the last…REVIEW PLZ! Tell me what you like/don't like about my writing style…etc…Thanks, much luv, sAkUrAsCoRpIoN**


	7. A Bombshell

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19 

A/N: Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View (POV), this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

Rated T for language and drug references

Also: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! (Tragic, I know!)

Chapter 7: A Bombshell Straight into the Skull

I slowly opened my eyes. _What the fuck? I'm supposed to be fucking dead? Isn't that what a bullet to the damn temple means? Give me a fucking break! _

I glanced down at the gun. I opened the compartment and looked inside. _You are fucking kidding me? NO FUCKING BULLETS? Am I destined to have bad luck every second of my life? Fuck…_

"Seto?"

I looked up at the door. "Mokuba?" _SHIT! I'm still holding onto the gun! _I hurriedly opened the drawer in my nightstand and threw the unloaded gun inside. Then I closed it in a flash. "Hi…"

"What was that?" He asked walking toward me.

"Uh…nothing…" I lied. _What am I going to say? 'Oh Mokuba…don't worry I just tried to blow my brains out…how are you?'_

"Sure….it's nothing!" Mokuba visibly rolled his eyes at me. He stood in front of me as if he was waiting for something.

"Yes?" I questioned. His eyes seemed very pained and worried.

"Can I talk to you?" Mokuba asked.

"Uh…sure. What about?" _I hope it has nothing to do with the random woman in my room this morning because I don't think I can answer that one._

"Why was there some girl standing in your room half naked this morning?" He questioned sitting down beside me on the bed.

_Son of a BITCH! _

"Well…uh….see about that…" _HELP me make up some bullshit answer! Someone! Anyone!_

_**Need some help?**_

_Just kidding. I don't think your help would be…sane._

_**Huh?**_

_I mean…you're me anyway so…your advice would be mine anyway, right?_

_**Seto…what the fuck? You aren't making any damn sense? Do you always sound this high after your attempted suicides?**_

_HEY! I've only "attempted" to kill myself like…3 times. Besides, I'm not high…I'm just nervous because I have no idea what to say to Mokuba._

_**First of all Seto, you've attempted to kill yourself like, 6 times. Second of all, relax and just kindly repeat after me…**_

_Six times? Seriously?_

_**Yes! Do I need to remind you? First, you cut your arms and sat in the bathtub. Second, you tried to overdose on some pills, which turned out to be Gozaboro's Viagra. **_

_Yeah...that was embarrassing!_

_**Third, you tried to jump out of the window of the mansion, but you landed in the pool. Fourth, you climbed into the pool to drown yourself, but you couldn't do it. Fifth, you jumped in front of a bus, but it swerved out of the way before it ever touched you. Sixth, you just attempted, the whole gun thing…**_

_Really?_

_**Yes. So just repeat after me for your bullshit excuse, okay?**_

_Well…_

_**Seto!**_

"Well, Mokuba…"

**_I smoked your friends pot and got high and then slept with some random chick I met at a party._**

"I smoked your friend's pot and got high and then slept with some random…" _Wait, what? _

"What?" Mokuba yelled out in shock. "You smoked his pot and…?" He stood up and stared at me in anger. "I can't believe you, Seto! Who are you?" He yelled. He then stormed out of the room.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I just let you make me say that._

_**It was the truth. **_

_Do you take pleasure in destroying my life?_

_**I'm not destroying our life. I'm making it better. Now then…let's get some more of those happy drugs and find another party to attend!**_

_Are you fucking kidding me? Are you fucking insane?_

_**No, Seto. You're insane! **_

_Huh?_

_**Well…now that that's over. Let's get out of this bitch! **_

_But…_

_**Seto, do you want to go through life regretting everything? NO! You don't! Come on, it'll be fun! Maybe I can find you a girlfriend…or a guy…whatever!**_

_I'm not gay!_

_**You're being a big pussy! Get out there! You're a fucking billionaire! Live!**_

_You're actually right! I should have a good time, at least once and a while!_

_**That's more like it!**_

"PARTY!"

**_Yeah…let's…uh…raise the roof…or…whatever…_**

I gladly grabbed my keys and walked out of my bedroom. I ran down the stairs with a new hope. I cheerfully walked the hallway to heaven toward the kitchen and the garage.

_It's time to live! Fuck Kaiba Corp and responsibilities. It's all about the alcohol, drugs and hot sex tonight!_

"Seto?"

I spun around to see Mokuba standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"What's with you? You aren't the big brother I'm used to."

"Is there something wrong with that?" _I'm cool now!_

"Seto…I pretend not to notice, but I know what's going on." Mokuba said walking toward me.

"And what is that?"

"Everything has been building up on you and the stress is seriously going to your head."

"Meaning?"

"You're not yourself…" He hesitated.

"What, Mokuba?"

"…mentally."

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard you talk to yourself. Pacing around in your room."

_I talk to myself out loud?_

"I think you need…help, Seto. Gozaboro and Kaiba Corp have seriously warped your brain and your sanity."

_I'm sane! See…I'm not crazy. Am I?_

_**He's fucking making shit up, Seto! Don't listen to him!**_

_But…he's my brother…_

_**So…he's messing up your night out. You could be getting high off your ass right now!**_

"I got to go now, Mokuba." I turned back around and walked toward the garage. I jumped in my Camero and started her engine.

"Seto!" I heard his voice yell out.

**_Let's get this party started._**

I slammed on the gas and drove out of the garage. _Next stop…freedom…true freedom!_

**Well…I know it was crappy and short…but what do you expect after an hour of random typing! I was totally making this stuff up! LOL! As always, please REVIEW! **

**Next Chapter Sneak peek: Seto Kaiba, THE Seto Kaiba, actually goes partying! And he is, more than likely, going to do many things one would do at "adult" parties! Now you know his ass is INSANE! ;)**

**THANKS ALL! MUCH LUV, sakurascorpion**


	8. Shake It Like A Salt Shaker

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19 

A/N: Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View, this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Of course,he doesn't have much company time in this chapter!Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

Rated T for language! And I am NOT kidding about that!

Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh (sucks don't it?)

Chapter 8: Shake It Like A Salt Shaker

I pulled up to where I wanted to be. The music was shaking the outside walls of the building and the line of people trying to get in was almost three blocks long. I smirked. _This is it…my absolution from…everything!_

_**Excellent Seto! Now, park this thing and let's get that place shakin' harder!**_

_Uh…okay. I guess that's a plan._

I drove down the block to find a suitable place to park my Camero.

_There…a nice open spot…she won't be scratched here!_

_**Yes, yes…whatever…park and go! Geez Seto…please for my sake…be just a little less GAY!**_

_How is protecting my expensive ass, remodeled Camero being 'gay'?_

_**Don't concern yourself with such matters…the party awaits the great Seto Kaiba!**_

_Uh…yeah…that made sense!_

_**Don't be a smart ass!**_

_Don't be a jackass!_

_**Hmmm…**_

_What?_

_**I'm waiting to be graciously bitch slapped by your manicured hands.**_

_Fuck off!_

_**Seto, this is getting pretty fucking old…just park so I can get you some fucking STRAIGHT SEX!**_

I parked my car and got out. Then…silently…I walked toward the building and the party.

_Uh…_

_**What are you waiting for?**_

_How do I get in?_

_**Fuck my pet pig! Seto…walk up to the large, muscled bouncer and tell him YOU are here!**_

_Who?_

_**I can't fucking point!**_

_I know…_

I laughed out loud. "That's the joke!"

**_When did you become such a joker?_**

_Well you see, it happened when…_

_**What? That wasn't literal!**_

_Oh really…seriously?_

_**Seto…just GO!**_

_Okay, okay…damn, when did you get so naggy?_

_**Naggy? You can't be serious! That's not even a word! **_

I slowly walked up to the bouncer standing at the front door. He had his arms crossed and his glare was at the loud crowd waiting in the line, patiently trying to catch a glimpse inside.

"Excuse me?" I stated quietly.

_Sure…I'm the powerful CEO of Kaiba Corp, but this fucker is like 98 percentmuscle!_

He looked toward me. He gave me a hard frown before he spoke. "Yeah? What you think you're doing?"

**_Name! Give him your name!_**

"I'm Seto Kaiba and I wish to enter the party."

_Why was I trying to be 'polite'? Oh yeah…98 percentmuscle!_

"Seto Kaiba, hmmm?" He kept his glare upon me.

"Yeah…" I simply answered.

"Ha…if you're Seto Kaiba, then I'm fucking King of Canada!" He laughed.

"King of Canada? There's no king of…"

The bouncer quickly grabbed my collar. "Are you questioning my speech, fucker?"

**_Say YES! YES!_**

"Uh…no…" I answered. _I'm not getting my ass killed!_

"That's what I thought!" He said slowly releasing his grip from my shirt.

**_He's never going to let us in now! Nice job, pencil dick!_**

_Shut up! Leave me alone!_

_**You'll never be alone! I won't allow it!**_

"So, the CEO wants to go to a hot party nowadays?"

I looked up. It was the bouncer again. However, this time, his cruel frown had changed to a slightly humored grin.

"What?" I questioned. _This fucker KNEW who he was!_

The bouncer actually began to laugh.

**_He better not be laughing at you!_**

_This doesn't make any sense!_

_**It never does with you.**_

"Seriously Kaiba, you and parties like this don't match."

"How would you know?" _I guess he's kind of correct._

_**What?**_

_Nothing!_

"I'm just assuming from the Kaiba I knew years ago."

I just stared up at the abnormally strong man. _He does seem…familiar._

"You don't remember me, Kaiba?"

_His voice was so familiar and his face, but… _

"Not that I recall."

"Of course not. You usually don't remember the people in high school you used to step on and gloat to."

_Who the fuck is he?_

"Sure…I've added on a few extra muscles…"

_Few?_

"…and I grew just a bit taller…"

_Just a bit? Giant…_

"…and I cut my hair…"

_The hair? The hair!_

"...but I'm still the same old Tristan you knew and loathed."

"Tristan…son of a bitch! You look so much more…"

"Yeah, I guess I look different…but that's the life I chose."

"You chose to be a bouncer?"

"Fuck yeah! It was almost like a dream, an aspiration I've had since I was little."

"To become a bouncer?"

"Yes! Now…Seto Kaiba , I'm in control of your fate!"

"My…fate?"

"Yes…whether or not you can come into this party!" He began to laugh.

"Okay…"

_What's the plan?_

_**Plan? Who says I have a plan?**_

"So….Tristan…are you going to let me in?"

He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Uh…let's see…" He paused. "No!" He started laughing again.

"Ass." I commented quietly.

"You're gonna wait in line…just like everybody else!" He kept laughing and pushed me backward. "End of the line, Mr. Kaiba!"

_Son of a mother fucking, cock sucking BITCH!_

_**That's it? You're going to walk away?**_

_Yes, I am._

I walked down the three blocks to the end of the line. I stood behind and young woman who was frantically talking and laughing with two other girls.

_Must be her friends._

_**Fine conclusion, Holmes!**_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up?_

_**Like I listen to you!**_

_Leave me alone right now!_

_**Hey Seto!**_

_Hey what?_

_**Maybe you should talk with the THREE hot girls in front of you!**_

_I thought you wanted me to go to the party?_

_**Seto, they can be the party!**_

The women's laughter rang through my ears. I took a deep breath. "Uh…hello?" I said rather loudly.

The girls all turned around. Their giggling faded as they looked at me.

"Yeah?" One of them questioned. Her dark eyes glared at me and her long black hair waved through the wind blowing across the street.

_Think Seto…think!_

"Yes…well…I was just wondering what time it was." _Smooth Seto…real smooth!_

"You're wearing a watch." Another one of them spoke. Her green eyes shimmered and her dark brown, highlighted hair screamed wealth and success.

**_What? What the fuck are you talking about? _**

"Oh…yes, I am…"

They all giggled. Laughing at me.

"You two are horrible!" The last one stated still slightly laughing. Her soft glossed lips caught my attention, as well as her sweet voice. "Maybe it broke."

"What broke?" The first one laughed.

"His watch Seng, his watch!"

"Duh!" The second one giggled.

"Yesi!" The soft voice rang out.

"What?"

"Stop it!" She stated glaring at her friend. She then placed her beautiful brown eyes on me. "It's…" She looked at her cell phone. "…11:36."

"Thanks…" I answered with a smile.

She gave me a quick smile before her friends pulled her back toward them.

_Wow!_

_**What?**_

_I think…I'm in love._

_**Yeah right…**_

_Seriously, she's perfect._

_**Perfect? Hardly. Speaking of hard…**_

_What?_

I glanced down. _Oh God!_

_I need to get out of here!_

_**No…just think about her grandmother or something!**_

_I don't know what she looks like!_

_**Seto!**_

_Uh!_

_**Think cold thoughts! COLD!**_

_Cold! So COLD!_

I glanced down. _Wow…that actually worked._

_**Now…ask her out!**_

_What? I couldn't._

_**Seto Kaiba, don't be weak! Don't be like him!**_

_I'm no Gozaboro!_

_**Prove me wrong!**_

I took another deep breath and walked toward the girls with my head down.

"Excuse me?" I asked tapping her shoulder.

She slowly turned around. "Yeah?"

I looked up and saw a really tall, buff man staring at me. "You need somethin' punk?"

"Uh…" _This is not good!_

"You think you're funny?" He said pulling his fist back.

_FUCK!_

_**SETO! Move, block, do something!**_

The fist came straight toward my left eye. I could feel my body fall, but I also heard that angel's voice shout out…

"Hey, back off asshole!"

Then, I heard a scream…then…silence.

**Hello, all…I'm sorry for misguiding you in the fact that Seto didn't get to actually party, he tried to though! Hehehehe! Please review! I'll update ASAP, I promise!**

**Much Love, sakurascorpion **


	9. Stairway to Heaven

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

A/N: Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View, this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

Rated R (or M) for language.

Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 9: Stairway to Heaven

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a very unfamiliar place. The light floating throughout the room was blinding, forcing my eyes to squint shut.

I forced myself to count to twenty.

_Why I did it, I have no idea. Maybe so I could gather the courage to open my dark blue eyes to see where the hell I had ended up._

I opened my eyes once more and pushed myself to keep them that way. My eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding rays of light and I was finally allowed to realize my…situation.

White paint covered the walls and blank sheets surrounded my body.

**_Well Holmes?_**

_What do you want now?_

_**Where are we in retrospect to the clues?**_

_Wow, your vocabulary has gotten much better._

_**Shut up smart ass! Just answer the fucking question!**_

_Maybe I don't want to._

_**What's wrong Holmes, you can't figure out where we've ended up?**_

_We are…I mean…I am in a hospital room, jackass! There…you happy now?_

_**Hospital? Why are you in a…oh…yeah…hahahahaha…getting your ass kicked in that club's line! Hahahahahaha!**_

_Haha…fuck off! It wasn't my damn idea!_

_**Whose was it then?**_

_YOURS!_

_**And who am I, Mr. Kaiba?**_

_You…you…you…_

_**Hmm…what's the answer? Did you wanna try a lifeline?**_

_What? What the fuck are you talking about?_

_**Did you want to use 50:50 or Phone a Friend? Oh, wait…you don't have any friends, my mistake.**_

_Fuck off!_

_**Then answer the fucking question!**_

I closed my eyes to try and remove the headache pulsating throughout my brain.

I waited for a while to clear my head.

_I don't really know how long it was, I really wasn't staring at a clock or my watch._

Then, the hospital room door opened loudly. I looked up to see a middle aged man in an off-white coat. He stared at me. He held a black folder in his right hand and his other kind of twitched every now and then.

He sort of freaked me out when he suddenly gave me a smile. His aging face wrinkling back during the constant action.

"You're awake." He stated. He basically slammed the door as he walked toward me.

Instinctively, I sat up on the bed.

_It makes you look vulnerable and weak if you are caught lying down._

_**What the hell does that even mean?**_

_I…uh…shut it!_

"It would appear that way." I answered the man.

He let out an annoying giggle at my answer.

_**What the fuck?**_

_Leave me alone right now!_

_**Hey, Mr. Kaiba?**_

_Ugh…what?_

_**While you're here, why don't you tell the doctor that you have voices inside your head? I bet he can make me go away!**_

The man slowly finished giggling and pulled up the folder. He opened it almost gracefully and began searching through the words on the paper in front of him.

"Well…it appears your eye will develop some bruising, but other than that, you'll be just fine."

"I guess…that sounds good." I said to the news.

"Did you have any further questions, Mr. Kaiba?"

_FUCK! They know who I am!_

_**That's a bad thing? **_

_If this shit gets into the news…fuck! _

_**Who gives to shits…you're the CEO of fucking Kaiba Corp. You don't need to worry about a damn thing!**_

_Yes…I have a lot to fucking deal with…_

"Uh…no, no questions."

"All right, if that is all, I'll just have you sign this so I can get out of your hair…" He walked over to me and basically threw the papers into my hand. He then quickly shoved a pen into my other one.

"Wait…I do have a question."

**_What? You have a question? No…let's go. I'm bored!_**

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Who brought me here?"

**_Honestly, who gives a shit?_**

"Oh…some woman. She helped you walk into the hospital and she answered all the questions the police asked. Then, I guess, she left, from what I could tell."

_A woman?_

_**Maybe it was that one chick you wanted to lay?**_

_Yeah right. I doubt that. Wait…shit!_

_**What now Holmes?**_

_Police…questions…tabloids…Kaiba Corp…_

_**Calm your ass down.**_

_This is not good. I'll have to check the police report!_

_**Seto Kaiba, it's done, finished over…forget it ever happened!**_

_Kaiba Corp isn't doing as well as it was a few years back you know. Not too many kids are interested in Duel Monsters anymore. I need as much GOOD publicity as possible!_

_**It's not going to give you a negative affect. It makes you look, human…you know, the whole, the Big Bad Kaiba bleeds…**_

"Would I be able to see the police report?" I asked the annoying doctor still hovering over me.

"I'm assuming so…but I'm just a doctor, I don't know much about that kind of information."

"Oh…all right." I quickly signed the needed paperwork and handed it to the doctor.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba. If you need to, ice your eye. And if you have any further questions, call me…" He smiled, handed me his number and walked out.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

I slowly and silently walked into the kitchen.

_Great…Mokuba's going to kill me._

_**Who gives a fuck?**_

_Fuck you!_

_**Fuck you too!**_

"Seto?"

I looked up, shamefully. There stood Mokuba glaring at me.

"Seto." He stated almost inaudibly.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him. His hurt and worried face kept my attention.

"Mokuba." Was all I could muster up the courage to say.

"You're late…" He said annoyed.

_Late? Why would he say that?_

"Late?" I answered him, questioning his choice of words.

"Seto…you never came home last night…it's just not like you." He was fidgeting with his fingers, showing his nervousness and worry.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Mokuba."

"Sure, you're sorry." He said, clearly with sarcasm.

_He doesn't think that I'm sorry? But I am…I want to be the last person that would ever hurt my little brother…I never want to hurt him…I should be concerned for him…he shouldn't have to be worried for my sake._

_**What the fuck Seto Kaiba? You are a Kaiba, you have no emotions, no feelings! Who the hell are you trying to be? Yugi Moto?**_

_No…just leave me alone!_

_**Yugi Moto…Seto Kaiba is the new Yugi Moto, believing in the heart of the cards, of course, Seto Kaiba couldn't beat an old lady at that game.**_

"Shut up! Leave me ALONE!" I screamed holding my hands over my face.

"Seto?" Mokuba's voice called out in question.

I looked up in humiliation.

"Uh…" I stood up and collected myself, pride and all. "Yes?" I finally said.

"What….what is it? What is doing this to you?" He said in a soft whisper.

"I…uh, I…"

**_Come on Seto Kaiba…are you afraid to tell him? Don't be afraid…fear is for the weak…not a Kaiba._**

_You aren't me…you're…you're…_

"Seto…what is going on? I thought it was just Kaiba Corp stress, but there's something deeper….am I right?"

_You're…no…it's impossible…you're…_

"Maybe it's because of that CEO job, or it's the stress of raising me, but could it be something deeper, deep inside…"

_No…you're…you…you…but…you…you're…_

"Seto, please, answer me…say something, please. Seto? Seto?"

_No…you…you…_

"Seto?"

_You're…you can't be in my head, it's not possible…it's illogical…not probable…you can't…you're…you're…_

"Seto, please. What's wrong with you?"

_YOU!_

"Seto?"

_YOU!_

"Seto?"

"YOU! It's YOU!"

"Seto? What are you saying? Is it all because of me?" He started to cry from all I could see in the blurring light around us.

"YOU! NO….NOT POSSIBLE! YOU!"

"What Seto? What's not possible?" He said still crying.

"HIM! NOT LOGICAL!"

"What? Who?"

"HIM!" I screamed. I collapsed to the floor staring at the tiled blocks.

I could feel Mokuba's hand over my back, trying to comfort me, trying to figure out what my problem was.

And I had a problem. It was in my mind. In my memories. In my past.

"Seto? Please, speak."

"Him….him…him…him…"

"Seto, who?"

I couldn't speak…nothing more…and nothing less.

I slowly stood up and walked off toward the hall. I could sense Mokuba following me, but I didn't care. I followed the hall moving closer to the stairs.

How could this have happened? I had no clue. I had the answers to everything, but not this.

I moved swiftly. Following the cruel lights. I came into contact with a step. I looked down in disgust. Then I glared upward.

There it stood. The white stairwell. Bask in it's glow. There it was…my haunting stairway to heaven. Heaven…an illusion to me now. I walked that stairway to heaven to my bedroom…mine…

I got in and I hoped my crazy mind would never escape….never.

**Hey all...hope you enjoyed the suspense...I did...I love freewriting! It's fun! Well...I'll try to update ASAP...as you can see I was busy/lazy! **

**Review please...I love getting e-mail and feedback...hehehehe!**

**SakuraScorpion19**


	10. Tormentor Part 1

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

A/N: Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View, this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and review…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

Rated T for language!

Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 10: Realization of the Tormentor-Part1

He was there, inside my mind, inside my every thought.

It was impossible. All logic proved it to be so…my logic and the world's.

Now, I sat at the edge of my bed. Unable to lie down and bury my irrational mind into the blank pillow.

It was…

"No…I need to focus on something else…something important…necessary." I told myself out loud. I knew if I heard myself say it, it would soon happen.

_What did I really need to do?_

_Perhaps I could look into Kaiba Corp stocks and profits. But that would draw my breaking mind back to the problem I didn't want to confront. I wanted to destroy it from my life. But the best thing right now would be to ignore it._

_Ignore the problem. Not a good lesson to teach, but I have no other choice. No other choice. None._

_What else could I do? Honestly, I've given up on the whole suicide issue. It wouldn't solve anything. Besides, it hasn't worked so far. Seto Kaiba doesn't usually give up on something, but for this, I'll be making an exception._

_I need to keep my mind racing, keep thinking. Ignore the problem. Keep it in check. Ignore._

_What can I do? What? What?_

_Ignore/ Ignore. Remove the problem. Keep it away._

_What can I do? Work? No, it won't keep me distracted enough. What? What?_

I slowly stood and walked into the bathroom, looking down at the floor as I switched on the lights.

I got in front of the mirror and looked up shamefully at myself.

_Who the fuck have I turned into? I'm not the same Seto I used to recognize. My reflection is so pale, ashamed, alone…no wonder Mokuba doesn't know who I am either. _

I stood in the light of the bathroom's gleam. I held no real expression. My face held a cold, cruel frown and my once bright, distinct eyes were darkened and slightly, sleepy.

_What's wrong with my eye? Oh…yeah…that guy belted me pretty good. What as asshole! He made me look like a wimp._

_Wait…that's what I could do! I could go find that woman who took me t the hospital…_

_Or is that really a good idea? She does deserve a thank you…I guess…it should distract me enough…_

_I need to ignore my problem, my illogical, menacing issue. _

"Seto? You in here?" I heard a familiar voice call out from the doorway.

_Should I answer him? I don't deserve to talk to him. I need to apologize to him though. He's been there for me, as I was there for him._

"Yes." I said rather quietly. "I'm in the bathroom."

I heard no response, so I made my way to the bathroom's exit.

As I got there, Mokuba suddenly appeared in my path.

"Mokuba!" I yelled out in surprise.

"Oh…" He almost laughed out at me. "Opps."

"Look…Mokuba…I'm really…"

"Are you?" He questioned me, impatiently.

I sighed. "Yes…I really am."

He looked at me, up and down.

I stepped back in order to end his waning stare.

He kept his glare hard. I could feel my nerves tense up in fear and in depressing shame.

Mokuba looked away for a second, then turned his eyes back on my dark image.

I tried to figure out the expression lingering in his eyes, but it was difficult.

They held hurt and forgiveness and something else I could see he was masking.

Possibly anger, hate, confusion or even a strange combination of worry and bewilderment. However, I had no clue. He was masking it very well.

After what seemed to have been an eternity, Mokuba gave me a visible smile.

"I guess you are…" He stated.

He ran toward me and gave me a big, heavy hug. He was giggling the whole time.

I even let out a few short laughs. Maybe to make the moment seem less weird or maybe it was to make Mokuba feel better, but it did feel like old times.

"You feeling better?" Mokuba questioned, still hanging on me.

"Well…maybe…I think, I hope." I answered.

_If the situation was as bad as I thought, I think I'd rather jump off the Kaiba Corp building…wait…suicide thoughts…not good…bad Seto…_

Mokuba laughed. "I guess…that's good." He let me go then backed up.

_Was he giving me my space or keeping his distance for his own protection?_

"Yeah…I think I got it all under control now...there was too much going on in my head…" I said trying to laugh it off.

Mokuba laughed too, possibly to break his silence. "It's good to see my big brother coming back to his old self."

"Yeah…" I stated into the abyss.

"Are you going to get some sleep?" He asked me kindly.

"Uh…yeah…I'll try. I have a chore to get done tomorrow…" I told him with a slightly forced grin.

"Oh…cool…have a good night then…okay?" Mokuba said walking away out of the bathroom.

"Night." I said back.

_Now I needed to sleep…somehow…my eyes showed the fact that I required the sleep._

I walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights behind me.

I walked over to close my bedroom door and shut out the lights. After I accomplished this task, I took off my clothes, minus my boxers, and climbed into my bed.

I lay there, staring at the white ceiling, trying to keep my mind racing, but at the same time, I needed it to be calmed down. I needed the rest desperately.

I closed my eyes seeing nothing but the blackness caused by my eyelids.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I awoke as I always did, still tired. It could be from the lack of sleep I had forced upon myself over the last few years, or not.

I climbed out of my bed and stood up straight. Without turning my rigid body, I viewed my room. It was still covered in complete darkness. The shadows consuming every wall and object in it's path.

Curious as to what time it was, I turned my blue eyes toward the red numbers gleaming on the nightstand. 4:29am. It was rather early. However, I had decided that it was time to focus on one of the few things in my life, Kaiba Corp. Over the last couple of days, I've noticed my mind…his voice…drawing me away. Away from my responsibilities.

_You can't make me do it again! I'm stronger than you realize! I'm the one in control, not you!_

I physically closed my eyes awaiting a harsh reaction to my stern words, but there was none. Was…he…that voice I have hated for years…gone forever? I hoped so. I truly hoped so!

I was finally done getting ready, wearing my normal black attire and white trench coat. I looked back over at the electric device holding the exact time. 5:09am was displayed in bold red numbers.

I left my room and walked down the dark hallway. The different shadows covered the floor and walls, imitating other objects. Perhaps these shadows were trying to place fear within me, but they did not realize who I was.

_I am Seto Kaiba! Owner of Kaiba Corp., world's greatest businessman and duelist. World's greatest duelist? Maybe…but that was a long time ago…of course…there was Yugi…the little champion…_

_No…no…focus on the present, not the past…the past is just that…see your accomplishments…not the failures!_

I slowly passed Mokuba's room. I could hear his balanced breathing as he slept comfortably. I let myself smile.

_It's over now, Mokuba. If what you want is the "old" me, I'll do my best to become that Seto for you again!_

As I entered the kitchen, I decided to search the fridge for something to digest. I was honestly a little hungry.

I opened the metal rectangle and peered inside.

_What do I want? Eggs? Eww…no! Tomato juice? Why do we have that crap?_

I closed the refrigerator and opened the freezer on top of it. I looked inside.

_Hmmm…what looks appealing in here? Oh…blueberry bagels…yes…that's perfect. _

I grabbed the bagels and placed the package on the counter. I unwrapped the bag and took out a bagel. I re-tied the plastic container and stuffed it back into the freezer, closing the door behind it.

I walked over to the far-left drawer and took out a butter knife. I carefully cut the bagel in half and stuffed the two slices into the toaster, sitting by the stove.

I ventured my way back to the refrigerator for some butter.

_Mmmmm…butter!_

I found some and placed it on the counter, near the toaster.

Soon enough, my bagel was cooked and smothered in butter. I quickly ate it with divine pleasure.

The food hitting my tongue set off my salivary glands into an excitable spasm. I wiped away the remaining bagel and butter particles on my mouth with a napkin. I cleaned up my mess and grabbed my car keys.

_Yes, I have my car back! I grabbed it when I got out of the hospital. How do you think I got home?_

I also grabbed my Kaiba Corp suitcase full of my stock and profit papers. Then, I walked out of the house into the garage.

_Back to work. Back to the real Seto Kaiba._

I got into the car and started it.

_No more crazy thoughts…he is gone! Banished. Forever. I will not be afraid. He is nothing anymore. Not real. Not logical._

As I put my car in reverse, it suddenly shut itself off.

"What the fuck? What happened now?" I got out of the car. I got in front of the car and pooped the hood.

Knowing my usual luck, I flinched back waiting for hot oil or another substance to squirt itself on me, however, nothing happened.

I moved back toward the car's interior and peered inside. Everything seemed normal. I found myself slowly walking back to the steering wheel.

_What is wrong with this thing?_

I sat back in the driver's seat and looked around.

_Why me? Why is it always me?_

I kept looking around the car's controls. I was determined to find out why my car just cut out.

_What s up with this piece of complete and utter shit? What the fuck…_

I found the problem.

_Stupid fucking Seto Kaiba! Why the fuck didn't you notice that before?_

The car was completely empty.

_No gas! No fucking gas!_

I got out of the car and slammed it shut. I fiddled with my keys, trying to find the key to my other car.

I discovered a gas can in my line of sight and grabbed it once I got near it. I threw it in the trunk of my Ford and started it up.

_My briefcase._

I walked back over to my Camero and took my Kaiba Corp briefcase out of it. Then…it was off to work…in my shitty Ford.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

"Good morning, sir."

"Mr. Kaiba, good morning."

"Mr. Kaiba."

"Mr. Kaiba, morning…"

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba."

That was the usual, annoying greeting I receive when I walk through the doors of my building. It never stops. I hear it over and over and over again. In the lobby, "Good morning, sir." Bright, fake smiles on their overpaid faces. In the elevator, "What a wonderful day it is turning out to be, Mr. Kaiba." With concerned nervous expressions over their eyes and smiles. On the office floor, "Good morning." Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." "Good morning, Mr. Kaiba." "Good Morning, Mr. Kaiba." That is what I hear as I walk into my office.

"Good fucking morning!"

_It never ends! Why won't the voices stop? Shut them up!_

I walk over to my desk and place my silver case on top of it for its original position on the floor.

_Here it comes…the routine headache! Fucking employees!_

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice shoots through my splitting head.

"What?" I snap back.

"I'm…I'm…sorrrry, sir…" The man stutters.

"Yes?" I ask again, still very irritated.

"You, you…you have…have a…visitor…" He continued, his fear was obvious.

"I see…who is it?"

"I'm…I'm…uh, not sure, Mr. Kaiba, sir." He answered.

"And how does this help me?" I questioned him.

_Honestly, this is the most fun I've had in a long time. I love messing with my retarded employees' fragile minds._

"I…uh…." He began.

"Well?" I questioned again, anger in my tone, but secretly laughing on the inside.

"I'll…will…uh…go and…find, find, find out…" He stated running out of the doorway.

_Who could this be? I have to scheduled appointments and the present time. Who would be calling on me at 7 o'clock in the morning? _

_Oh, and if you're confused about the time difference…I've been here since 5:45am, but I couldn't really concentrate, so I decided for an early morning walk. I just returned, as you heard. And at the most inopportune time, when all my employees had showed up._

"Mr. Kaiba…" The voice was back.

"Yes?"

"He…he…uh…said his name…was Kaiba." The man stated.

"What?" I questioned. I was desperately trying to hold back my fear. _Kaiba. Who else had that name besides Mokuba and me? No one that is alive…and can attest to that! _

"Well…let him in." I said.

The man left my office and I positioned myself parallel with my desk and the window facing my back.

_I am not afraid, just…curious…to say the least._

I looked straight at the opening of my office. Waiting.

The footsteps were coming, getting closer as they glided across the tile. I could even feel my heartbeat increase underneath my chest. Faster and faster. My face even held a slight uncomfortable appearance of being flushed.

_Hurry up!_

I could barely take the suspense, which I normally can.

The crashing steps upon the tile had ceased. My vision seemed to be blurred as my eyes would not focus on the image standing at the doorway.

"Seto, it's been some time…" The figure spoke.

The voice made the image clear. Very clear. My heart continued its un-natural pace.

"But…you…I thought…"

"Thought I was dead? Seto, the truth can be…illogical to say the least." The image smiled.

"You…you were…" I tried to say, but the answer merely squeaked itself out of me.

"May I have a seat?" He questioned me.

"Uh…" I said in a tiny whisper.

"Well," He chuckled a bit. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." The person closed the door behind him and gracefully found a seat in front of my desk.

I remained standing in shock. "You…"

"Yes?" He smiled.

"He…you…you're dead." I stated still confused as to how I could be talking to a deceased man, or better yet, a boy.

"Seto…virtual reality does not constitute it as reality." He smirked.

My shock began to descend at this comment.

_Was he trying to make me look stupid? Unintelligent?_

"Look, let's get to the point then…" I stated in my more 'usual' tone, "Why are you here?"

"More or less because I received a call from your brother."

"Mokuba? Mokuba called you? He knew you were…"

He rudely cut me off. "Yes and yes, he's worried about you. And quite frankly, after what he has told me, so am I."

"You are worried about me? How so?"

_This answer should be good…_

"Mokuba has told me you have been talking to yourself…that you have been very strange and stressed in the passed few months…"

"I see…and you are here…why?"

"Honestly, I have no real justification to that. I'm just here for Mokuba's sake; he is my brother."

"Your brother?" I yelled. "Just because we were brought into the family doesn't make him your brother!"

"Your attitude sounds about the same…" Noah stated.

"Get out!" I screamed.

"Seto, I seriously think you need to consider taking a break from all this…stress…Kaiba Corp is an important responsibility, but you are taking it head on all alone."

"Oh, I suppose you have a brilliant solution to that, right, brother?" I ended in disgust.

"Possibly a vacation, or something that will get your mind away from Kaiba Corp."

"You sound like a doctor, better yet, a shrink…" I laughed.

"Seto, if you haven't noticed, I have grown up, I have aged as you have, I have lived the life you are living…"

I stopped him, "No Noah, you haven't lived the life I have…I know perfectly well what I'm doing!" I yelled at him.

Noah remained quiet. He continued to keep his attention on me.

I sat down in my 'big' chair and closed my eyes.

_He hasn't dealt with half of the shit I have. He doesn't understand; he never will._

I opened my eyes to find Noah still staring at me.

_Was he waiting for something?_

The silence waned on.

_I could just kick him out…I have work to do. However, if that is my choice of action, Mokuba will end up hating me._

"Seto?"

I looked over at Noah. His smiled had changed into a deep frown.

"Seto…" He stood up. "if you change your mind…" He handed me a card; it appeared to be a business card. "…give me a call."

Noah walked out of the room and closed the door. I sat there, still in a state of anger, shock and confusion.

I looked at the business card still placed between my fingers. I placed it on the flat surface of my desk in order for the ability to read it clearly.

'Noah Kaiba. P.H.D. Psychology.'

I smirked and let out a distinct laugh, "What do you know, he is a shrink…"

**Plz review...I'll try to update sooner:)**

Thanks for reading...Sakurascorpion19


	11. Tormentor Part 2

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

A/n: Sorry I took so long to update...but now since it's summer...I'll be writing more in between work and chilling with my friends...enjoy...

A reminder: _This font is Seto Kaiba's Thoughts. **This font is Seto Kaiba's Other Half (revealed in this chapter...)**_

_Chapter 11: Realization of the Tormentor Part Two_

_Work was just too much for me to handle today. All those annoying voices, they always gave me a migraine. Always with the stupid questions like they can't figure out anything themselves. They were like helpless children today. Crying because they were too slow to figure out anything. Why did I hire them? All they do is whine, moan and drink all the damn coffee. I could use a cup right now. Of course, the vampires drank it all like the coffee beans were blood. Damn them all to eternal hell. Bastards! I want some caffeine! _

_I need to finish this last figure. Just a few more numbers to squeeze in. Come on, Seto Kaiba, you can do it!_

**_A fucking monkey could do it, Seto!_**

_What? Who?_

_**Who else, Seto? You thought I would leave you alone like you wanted? Ha! You're more thickheaded than I could have ever imagined!**_

_But…but…but…_

_**Stuttering isn't solving your problems, Seto. You're just a pile of dirt, covering your uselessness across my company!**_

_Your company? Kaiba Corp. is mine…_

_**Yours? Yours? **_

_Yes, it is mine. Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. Everyone in the world understands that logic._

_**Everyone in the world does not include me, however. **_

_What makes you think you can be a part of the world? You don't exist! You can't exist. You just don't exist!_

_**Seto, my dear boy, I'm afraid your raves will not save you from the truth. **_

_And what is the truth?_

_**That I do indeed exist, Seto. I exist because of you. I am still here, in this world, because of you.**_

_Impossible!_

_**Nothing is impossible, Seto. **_

_But…you…you can't be in my head. You just can't be. Logic…_

_**I used to believe in your logic too. But, as I rest here in your mind, I can no longer see it as the truth.**_

_But it's not true…you can't be here. GET OUT!_

_**I cannot leave Seto. I am a part of you until you realize your logic is illogical.**_

_What the hell does that mean?_

_**Are you really that stupid? It means…it means…uh…well…you see, it means that…uh…**_

_You don't have a clue, do you?_

_**Honestly, I don't think I do…huh, how ironic. Here I am, messing with your mind, and I can't even think of a reason how I got here in the first place. Strange.**_

_So, how about I make up some out of the blue guess as to why you are in my mind._

_**Well, if you think it will help you…**_

_Yes, it will. _

_**All right then…**_

_I guess you're here, in my mind, because…revenge?_

_**Oh, that would make sense, huh?**_

_Maybe. Maybe, perhaps not._

_**It is rather confusing if you really look at it.**_

_Yes, it is. But now then, would you be ever so kind as to leave me alone!_

_**Seto, I told you, I can't!**_

_Why not? I want you to get the fuck out of my head. Quit whispering in my ear, in my mind or however you do it…just stop with these random, insane conversations and go!_

_**Uh, let's see…that was a compelling argument…**_

_Yes?_

_**No. Sorry, can't do it.**_

_WHY THE FUCK NOT?_

_**Seto, I already told you. I can't leave until you realize that you are thinking illogically. Plain and clear…well, not really clear, but you get my point!**_

_Not really. I don't think I do…_

_**Damn it, Seto! I am not leaving your mind. I guess I do want my rage to fulfill my revenge! I want revenge on you Seto! I want to hear you cry from the pain…of whatever I plot my revenge on…so, ha!**_

_Well, then…I just want to know if I am right in thinking who you really are…_

_**Could you rephrase that? I was kind of lost in whatever you just said…it actually made no real sense to me at all…**_

_Can I make a guess as to who you are?_

_**Seto.**_

_What?_

_**Seto.**_

_Huh?_

_**I'm you, stupid fuck!**_

_That's what you want me to think…_

_**Yes.**_

_See it's true…you're lying._

_**What?**_

_You aren't me at all…_

_**I think I should just end this ridiculous conversation already and reveal myself.**_

_That would clear up so much for me. I am a busy man and all…_

_**Shut up Seto. For once…please, shut it!**_

_Well, are you who I think you are?_

_**I am the one who had the most to lose. You were the one who had the most to gain.**_

_Huh?_

_**I was powerful and you were in the shadows.**_

_Uh huh._

_**I was stuck in an office while you were stuck in books.**_

_Okay, okay. Enough of the contrasting! Who are you?_

_**My dear boy, I am…**_

_You are…_

_**Why did you just interrupt me?**_

_Huh?_

_**Seto, why did you interrupt me?**_

_I'm…I'm…_

_**I'm about to reveal myself and you decide to cut me off as soon as I'm about to yell out my name…**_

_Sorry…_

_**I don't think I want to tell you…you're rude…**_

_Sorry…please…_

_**Don't beg for it. You're a CEO…**_

_Yeah, yeah…no thanks to you…_

_**No thanks to me…ha…without me, you wouldn't be sitting in this comfortable office, Seto.**_

_What?_

_**That's right Seto. I am…your stepfather.**_

_WHAT! That's impossible. You're dead!_

_**I am dead. I just happen to live safely housed in your feeble mind.**_

_This is insane! Gozoboro in my mind. Talking to me all this time._

_**Yes well…you've been under a lot of stress and well…you just decided to have a psychotic break down in the form of having crazy conversation with your deceased stepfather.**_

_Crazy world, huh?_

_**Yep. It sure is.**_

_Well, in that case, if you can't get the crazy dead old guy out of your mind by asking…_

_**What do you mean by that?**_

I stood up from my chair and followed the usual path toward the door. I walked out of my office without any real noise from my shoes. I got to the elevator in record time. I pressed the little button and waited.

**_Seto, what are you doing? Seto! Seto!_**

The elevator opened up for me with a ding and I stepped in. I hit the clear button labeled "Top Floor/Roof".

**_Seto? Seto! Why are we going up there? Seto!_**

I waited as the elevator slowly ascended to my destination. Another ding and I was up on the roof of the Kaiba Corp. building.

**_Seto! What are you…? No…Seto…you can't…you can't!_**

I moved across the ground with diligence and speed. Then I stopped. I was there.

_Freedom…_

_**Are you fucking crazy?**_

_Well, seeing how the person asking me that isn't my conscience and a dead guy, yes, yes I am crazy!_

_**Seto! You made a promise to yourself. To stop these suicide attempts…**_

_Screw you old man! I hated you back then and I hate you even more now._

_**Seto!**_

I stepped onto the ledge and glanced down. It would be a few moments of falling, but after that, nothing…

**_Seto…_**

_What would Yugi and his geek squad say about me now? Yugi would be laughing at me. He always did. Yugi knew he could beat me at duel monsters with both eyes closed and a hand tied behind his back. Wheeler, he would be calling me the third rate duelist. And the others, they would mock me too. Damn them! Damn this world. Damn this…_

_**Seto, don't be a fool…**_

_We will see who the fool is after I take the dive!_

_**Seto…this isn't going to solve anything…**_

_What? I'll be dead you moron!_

_**Yeah, but I'll follow you to hell…**_

_Hell?_

_**Yes hell…what? Did you think that you would be heading to heaven?**_

_Maybe…_

_**Ha…you're a fool…stupid worm…no wonder you could never beat Yugi Moto.**_

_Leave that in the past._

_**You suck…you can't even beat a little kid…you failure…**_

_Stop! STOP! STOP!_

_**You will always be friendless…but you will endure this life…you must realize that you think too logically. Logic will fall and you will realize this…I will haunt you…I will never leave you alone! NEVER, Seto!**_

_I'll jump…I'll do it…_

_**Ha! You're weak; you were always weak. Stupid…**_

"I'll JUMP!" I screamed.

"Seto?"

I turned around to see those eyes. Those eyes full of tears…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh, a cliffhanger...how exciting...I'll update ASAP!

Only 2 more planned chapters to go...I think it's two...yeah...it's two...lol...buh bye

Much luv, Sakurascorpion19


	12. Vacation of Sorts

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

A/N: Here is a story behind the cold, blue eyes of the famed CEO of Kaiba Corp. As said in Kaiba's own Point Of View, this fic contains some truths to growing up and running your own multi-billion dollar company without actually going insane! Do enjoy and **review**…feedback and constructive criticisms are gladly welcome…

rEmEmBeR: _This text is Seto's thoughts. **This text is Seto's darker half's thoughts. (we know who this is now...)**_

Note: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or Disney

Chapter 12: Vacation, Of Sorts…

There he was, just staring at me. I couldn't help but draw my attention to him.

"Seto?"

I looked down from where I was. A long fall. Darkness consumed the pathway downward.

"Seto?"

_Well, I have gone this far. Why let him hold me back? Why not just do what I came up here to do?_

"Seto?"

**_You fool! Get down from there already! GET DOWN!_**

_Lalalalala…I can't hear you!_

_**Stop acting like a child, Seto.**_

_I know what you are, but what am I?_

_**You've got to be kidding me…**_

_Nope, not kidding…_

_**If I could shake my head…**_

_Ha, well, you can't…because you don't exist!_

_**Seto, not this again…I exist…just not physically…**_

_I know…I know…wait…_

"Seto?"

_What?_

_**What?**_

"Seto?"

I turned back to him. I tried to speak, but I couldn't. The guilt was flowing through my blood.

_Damn! I just want to jump…ready, set…_

_**Stop right there…you coward…face your fears…**_

_Fears?_

_**Yes, fears…you are afraid of several things…**_

_All right genius, name them off if you're so great…_

_**Fine! Let's see…you are afraid of me…**_

_Understandable since you are in MY HEAD!_

_**Yes…and you are afraid of…spiders…**_

_WHERE?_

_**I was merely stating that you…**_

_Where? Where is it? Ah!_

_**Once again…let's imagine I can shake my head…**_

_They freak me out…with their eight legs and their eight legs and…_

_**Yes, spiders have eight legs…we get it…**_

_They are just plain scary!_

_**Okay, you are also afraid of…oh my god, are you kidding me?**_

_What?_

_**Teddy bears? Seto…I just have to laugh at you for this one…**_

_I had a traumatic experience with one, okay._

_**A teddy bear? Hahahahaha! **_

_Shove it!_

"Seto?"

"Mokuba?" I finally found my voice again.

"What…what are you doing?" He began tearing up again.

"Uh, just enjoying the view…" I said hopping down the ledge.

**_Told you, you wouldn't do it…_**

"Enjoying the view?" Mokuba questioned wiping the tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"Yes…"

"Well, I was worried about you Seto…"

"No need to worry, Mokuba…I'm fine…" I faked a smile.

"No Seto…you're not fine…" Mokuba said getting more serious than I had ever seen him.

"I'm not?" I questioned.

"No…you've been getting strange and different…I don't think the long hours at Kaiba Corp have done you any good. In fact, I think this place is making you more…more…"

"Cracked?" A voice blurted out.

I looked into the shadows to see a figure coming toward Mokuba. I noticed the voice. The voice went to the person quite well.

_Damn Noah and his shitty choice of words._

_**Don't disrespect my son!**_

_What? You're the one who trapped him in a virtual world to rot!_

_**I'd call it a virtual retreat…a good time…**_

_Sure, a good time all right…_

_**Shut up…**_

_NO!_

_**Yes…**_

_No…_

_**Yes…**_

_NO!_

_**Yes…**_

_NO! No! NO!_

_**…**_

_What kind of answer is that?_

_**It's a, haha, guess what? **_

_What?_

_**You look pretty damn crazy right now staring off into space because you're talking to me and not listening to Noah! **_

_Wait what?_

_**Seto…you really are crazy.**_

"Seto?"

"Yeah?" I answered the voice calling my name.

"Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah…"

"What was I saying then?" Noah questioned me.

"Uh…uh…you were saying that…"

"You weren't listening." Noah stated bluntly.

"No…" I looked down in shame.

"Noah was saying that we think it's best if you go on a long vacation…just to sort yourself out…" Mokuba said to me with a smile.

_That smile…it looked…forced…fake…_

_**He's lying about something then…**_

_Shut up! I want to pay attention…_

"We want you to relax…"

_**You do not want to pay attention…**_

_Leave me alone!_

"…they will take good care of you…"

_**I can't…remember…**_

_Ahh! Stay dead! I want to hear…_

_**Hear this….hahahahahahahahaha! See, guess what that was!**_

"…think of it as a vacation not…"

_What?_

_**Me laughing at you…**_

_Shut up!_

"…you'll be okay, right Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"Huh?"

_Shit! What the hell did Noah just say? Damn it!_

_**You fool…didn't you listen to what he said?**_

_What! You were talking to me the whole time._

_**No I was not!**_

_You're right…_

_**I know…**_

_You weren't talking to me, you were annoying me!_

_**What?**_

_I hate you._

_**Good, because I hate you too.**_

_I hate you more!_

_**See, we're back to the childish behavior.**_

_No…_

_**Yes.**_

"Seto, these men will escort you to your private limo." Noah said.

Two men in white outfits began to come toward me.

_What's with the bodyguards in the white clothes?_

_**Bodyguards? White outfit? Escort? Oh shit!**_

_What?_

_**Vacation my ass!**_

_What's going on?_

_**Seto, just fight these guys. Kick them in the balls…do something…**_

_Wait. Why?_

_**Don't you get it?**_

The men got a hold of each of my arms. They held a small amount of pressure with their hands, but not enough to really hurt me. I just followed them across the roof.

**_Seto! Run!_**

_Why? I want to go on my vacation!_

_**You moron…they aren't taking you to a resort or anything…**_

_Wait. Then, where are they taking me?_

_**Seto, they are sending you off to a mental institution…**_

_WHAT!_

I quickly broke free of the grip of both of the men and bolted toward the stairs.

I could hear the screams of Noah and Mokuba as I took off.

_There is no way in hell they are sticking me in an institution. NO WAY!_

_**Run boy! RUN!**_

I kept my pace as I ran down each flight of stairs.

**_Faster, Seto! Faster!_**

I was gaining speed down each staircase. I could feel my feet trying to buckle underneath me from the pressure hitting my legs with each jump. I was almost there. The fourth floor, the third, the second, the first floor…I had made it.

With a triumphant grin across my face I blew through the door blocking me from the main entrance. Only a few more steps to go and I would be free!

Then, I was suddenly face down on the hard floor of the front lobby.

"What the fuck!" I yelled out.

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba, but you won't be getting away that easily." A man's voice said.

**_Couldn't run fast enough?_**

_Can it! You're the reason for this whole mess anyway._

I could hear, clapping off in the distance.

"Bravo Seto, that was a wonderful attempted escape, however, I anticipated this, so I left a few of my nurses around the ground floor of the building, just in case." Noah laughed.

"I'm sorry, Seto. But Noah will fix you." Mokuba said hovering over me.

"Fix me? What's wrong with me, Mokuba?" I yelled.

"You're sick, Seto." Noah stated.

"I am not sick! I'm just fine."

"You are mentally ill…I'm afraid you'll be coming to my hospital where I can help you heal…" Noah said.

"You're all crazy…" I began to wiggle underneath the weight pinned on top of me. It was no use.

"I'm sorry…" Mokuba whispered, crying as I was "escorted" into a van. "I really am Seto."

The van doors closed and it took off in a flash. I was off to the one place I had feared the most.

_I'm not crazy. Am I? I can't be…I just can't…_

* * *

It took over three hours to get to our destination. And the fact that I was stuck between to huge "nurses" was just the beginning of the horror that awaited me. 

The van finally stopped and my "nurses" took me into a very large building. Not as big as Kaiba Mansion, but it was pretty big.

I was brought into the main lobby where I was greeted by my new archenemy, Noah Kaiba.

_Fucking shrink._

"Seto…you have arrived…welcome to my healing center."

_Healing center my fucking ass crack!_

_**Listen…**_

Fuck 

_**…**_

_You…_

"You will be changed and then I will join you in your room for a nice one on one discussion, patient to doctor…" Noah gave me one of his fake doctor smiles and walked off.

Then the nurses escorted me, better yet, they dragged me to a room for me to change.

_Room 666, how fucking ironic…_

_**Yes, spectacular!**_

_Not too happy about this are you?_

_**No, why would I be? We should be out breaking companies, making money, not sitting here in a crazy farm…**_

_You started it…_

I quickly changed from my trench coat and black sweatshirt and black jean attire into the itchy white sheets they left me on the bed.

I sat down and looked around my new room.

_So they put "crazy" people in an all white room and make them wear all white clothes. Now how the hell do you get better when you see nothing but blank white walls…this white wall bullshit is going to make me go crazy…_

_**According to them, you already are…**_

_Well, whose fault is that?_

_**No idea…**_

_I'd say it's the dead guy talking to me in my sub-conscience._

_**If that's what you'd like to believe…**_

The door to my little white room opened and Noah walked in. He held a clipboard and a pen in his left hand.

He took a chair that was next to the bed and placed it in front of me.

_If this prick asks me how I'm feeling, I think I'll show him how crazy I can be._

_**Seto, you aren't going to do anything.**_

_Don't be so sure. These clothes are getting more and more itchy by the second and if I don't get something else to wear, I'm going to blow this place up._

_**All talk, Seto. **_

_Would you like to bet on that?_

_**Sure. What's the bet then?**_

_If Noah asks me how I'm feeling today, you have to leave me alone for the rest of the day. And if I'm wrong…_

_**If you're wrong, you have to walk around your room naked and sing any Disney song of my choice…**_

_If that wasn't the most random thing I had ever heard…_

_**Well, do we have a deal?**_

_Yeah, sure._

"Well Seto, how are you feeling?"

_Cash it in, right there…yeah!_

_**Shit!**_

_Now be gone…_

_**Damn it…fine…I'll leave you alone…**_

"Just great…" I said with sarcasm and a smile.

"Good, now…why do you think you are here?" Noah asked.

After that question, I blanked out. I just ignored him the entire time he was there.

* * *

"Of course…that's it…" I said waking up the next morning. 

**_Talking out loud again?_**

_Yeah, so…it's not like they know that…_

_**Yes they do. They have a camera in here…you are in a mental hospital. You didn't think they would let you be crazy without any supervision?**_

_Shut it…_

_**So what's the talking out load about?**_

_I know why you are here._

_**Okay, why am I here?**_

_Like you said, you wanted revenge, a sweet revenge…_

_**Yes, and?**_

_I know what your most perfect revenge on me would be._

_**What would that be?**_

_See me go crazy…_

_**Um, okay, sure…**_

_Serious…you want to see me fall from my glory._

_**Sure, I guess that would work…**_

_Well, here I am, in a mental hospital…that should break the spell…_

_**Break the spell?**_

_Yes, get you out of my head, once and for all…_

_**Break the spell?**_

_Yes._

_**Break the spell? You've got to be…I think I'm going to start laughing again…**_

_Why?_

_**Break the spell? This isn't some Disney movie where a witch casts a spell on someone…that someone being you…you fucking nut!**_

_So, I chose that wording, so what?_

_**I guess you really should be in here. You really are crazy.**_

_All right. I get it. I can't get rid of you. I never will. I'll be stuck in this place forever. I'm going to die a crazy loon. I'll never get back to Kaiba Corp or Mokuba. I'll never have my life back. Fine, I give up. I quit. I've failed my little brother and myself. I quit. I'm done; I've failed._

_**You…what did you say?**_

_I've failed._

_**You failed? You gave up? You quit?**_

_That's what I said. I'm done. I'm just Seto Kaiba, crazy guy who used to run a company._

_**You gave…up? Quit? Failed?**_

_Yes._

I was through. I just laid my head back down on my pillow and drifted off into a sleep.

I had given up.

* * *

I awoke to find one of my many "nurses" poking me with a needle. 

"Hey, get the hell away from me with that!" I yelled.

"Sorry…" The nurse said.

The nurse walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

_Crazy nurses and their obsession to poke me with needles and hand me 10 different kinds of pills three times a day._

_Ha, they call me the crazy one…_

_Huh? That's odd. Usually my stepfather would try and butt his way into my conversations. _

_Hello? Old fuck face? Anyone there? Hello?_

_The last thing I remember is hearing him sound shocked that I had…admitted defeat. I had in fact, given up. I quit. I had failed._

_Hello? Gozaboro? Hey! HELLO?_

_Is he really…gone? No, he couldn't be gone…could he?_

The door of my room opened and a familiar face looked up at me. He smiled and ran toward me. I received a gigantic huge from him.

"Okay, okay…I give…" I said gasping for breath. He was still growing, but he still gave me hugs that squeezed all the air out of my lungs and wouldn't let any more back in.

"Sorry…how are you?"

_Is he really gone? Am I free?_

"Much better…why are you here anyway? Am I allowed to go? I'm better…"

"Sorry Seto, I was just checking up on you. You do look a little better, but you couldn't have been all fixed up in just a weeks time." He said.

"Oh…but I really am better. I'm not crazy, Mokuba." I told him. I pleaded to him

_Please get me out of here. Let me go home._

"You'll be better soon. I know you will." He gave me another smile and another hug and then left me there.

_White wall, white wall, white wall, white wall, white ceiling, white floor, white T-shirt, white pants, white wall, white wall…_

_Mokuba, you should have gotten me out of here when you had the chance, before I really do go crazy…_

_White wall, white wall, white wall, white wall, white ceiling, white floor…_

* * *

There you have it...only one chapter to go! YAY! Please review... 

Much luv, Sakurascorpion19


	13. Release the Hounds

**The Real Truth Behind Growing Up**

By: SakuraScorpion19

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Yu-gi-oh and remember, the story is set and shown in Seto's Point Of View!

**A/N: **Here is the **FINAL** chapter to this story. I am happy to finally finish it and I am happy that so many have enjoyed it. Thank you all who have reviewed and kept me going on this story! Without all of you, I would have just quit...thanks again and enjoy the FINAL chapter to The Real Truth Behind Growing Up!Plz Review:)

Chapter 13: Release the Hounds

_How long has it been? How long?_

_No, seriously, how long have I been in this place? I have no fucking clue. They don't let us have calendars because it would deter from the whole "white wall" theme._

_Damn this place. I'm not crazy. At least, not anymore. Ever since I got rid of my step-father from my conscience mind, I've been a lot more, well, like my old sane self._

_I guess I kind of missed that old me. Now, I can go on with my life without the past weighing me down. All I have now is the present and my future. My future with Kaiba Corp and Mokuba at my side. _

_Mokuba. I love that boy. I love him, even though he is the one that stuck me in here. He threw me in the crazy bin with the help of my stupid shrink step-brother. Fucker! I hate Noah. Stupid doctor bastard. _

_When I get out of this hellhole, I think I'm going to show him how crazy I really can be._

_Wait now, I can't do that. I shouldn't even think that. Then they'll keep me in here even longer! _

I sighed from this situation. _Damn Noah! Stick me in a mental institution. This place. Oh, this place. If the white wall problem was bad enough, try having the large bodyguard-looking men staring at you while you are in the bathroom. They just stare. It's fucking freaky. _

_One time I'm going to ask them if they like what they see because they seem to enjoy themselves. _

_Damn white walls. I hate them all. There must be a thousand white walls in this place. White wall, white wall…ahhhhh!_

_I fear for my vision. I'm afraid when, and if, Mokuba gets me out of here I'm going to have some permanent sight issues. All day I see nothing but black and white. It's like I'm staring at a 1930's Great Depression photo. _

_See what this place has reduced me to. All I do is talk to myself since there is nothing better to do. I come up with random conversations to keep myself entertained. It's not like they gave me a checkers board or deck of cards to pass the time. I mean, if they did give me a deck of cards, they would end up being blank right?_

_They like the color white. White walls, white sheets, white clothes…ha…if you call these rags clothes. White everything. I mean, the color itself is okay, just when EVERYTHING is white, then you tend to get sick of it pretty fast. _

_Fucking white walls. I'm about to cut my damn wrists to give the things some kind of color. _

_Of course, thinking of such an act would make me…come on, you can only guess the word I'm thinking of…you know the word…yes, bored…no, that's not the word…I mean, crazy…and you can't make yourself look more crazy in a mental institution, now can you? Can you? I'm asking! Can you?_

_Answer me!_

I heard the door of my room open with a loud clang.

I turned my head toward the direction of the commotion.

"Mr. Kaiba?" A voice called out my name.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You awake?"

_Are they seriously asking that as a question? No shit I'm awake, hence I answered you. Stupid prick. _

"Yes."

"You have a visitor."

"Yippy." I said with sarcasm.

I could hear a set of footsteps walking away. _Buh-bye. Nice conversation we had there._

"Seto?"

I looked over in their direction.

"Yes?"

"Seto."

"Look, no need to make this all dramatic, okay?" I stated in frustration. _I'm sick of being treated like an insane man or better yet, a child. I've been dealing with this for…I have no idea how long…I can't take this place anymore! No more!_

"You sound all better, huh?" The voice said.

"Yes, Mokuba…I'm all better. Geez, I shouldn't even be here anymore! I should be running Kaiba Corp. I should be living my life outside these…walls…" I shuddered to think of those walls.

"You really feel better?"

"Yes." I stated.

Mokuba walked over to me. He stuck his face right in front of mine. He began to stare into my eyes.

I kept my eyes focused on his. Strong, unwilling to breakaway.

_I'm not giving up. I'm my old self. You can see it, can't you Mokuba?_

We kept this way for several minutes.

_Can't you tell it's me? Can you? Come on Mokuba._

He looked away and smiled. "Yeah…that's my big brother all right."

I smiled back at him. "See. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Now let's get you out of this place." Mokuba said laughing. "It's been a while."

I stood up with the help of Mokuba pulling on me to stand. "How long have I been in this place?"

"Umm…like 3 months…"

"Three…thr…three…three months?" I was in shock. _Three months. Noah got Mokuba to keep me in here for that long? You've got to be kidding me. Three damn months wasted in this place. _

_I got rid of Gozaboro after just a few days. Three months, gone? _

_Well, you can't cry over spilled milk. I think that's the saying. It is, right? I mean, if that's not it, then what is the saying. _

_Oh, who cares? I'm free. I'm free from these annoying white walls. No more white walls, no more white walls… _

"Here are your affects, Mr. Kaiba." A man-nurse said handing me a box of the clothes I came to this place in.

"Thanks." I said plainly.

I quickly ran into a room to change in and found Mokuba outside the building waiting next to a Kaiba Corp. limo.

_This is how it begins. My freedom at last. My future. My life. I am free._

"Come on, Seto. We need to get you to Kaiba Corp. It just hasn't been the same without you." Mokuba said hopping into the limo.

_See, that's how it should be. Kaiba Corp. would be nothing without me to guide her. I will keep her successful and strong. I am Seto Kaiba. _

I smirked and walked into the back of the limo. I sat next to Mokuba and signaled to the driver that we could get on our way.

"So, Mokuba…what have you been up to?" I questioned.

"Nothing too much, Seto. Just trying to get my school work done and keep Kaiba Corp. on track for you." He answered with a grin.

"That's good." I said looking out the window.

_Okay, enough of the small talk. Mokuba and I will spend all night tonight talking about everything. Today's agenda is Kaiba Corp. I need to make sure my future is running smoothly._

I could see the Kaiba Corp. building coming up. _Work. I missed it. I even missed all of my annoying employees. First things first, I need to send out a memo to all my slacker workers, meaning everyone in that building. The memo should say something like: "To all employees: This memo's purpose is to explain a few new rules in place at Kaiba Corp. One, do not look at the CEO. Two, do not talk to the CEO unless spoken to first. That is all for now. If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be looking for your letter of resignation in my mail. Sincerely, Seto Kaiba"_

_Ah, that's a good memo._

"We're here, Seto." Mokuba stated.

I smirked. _I'm back_

I slowly got out of the car. _I have to make a dramatic entrance. Didn't I ever tell you that? Dramatic entrance is key in the life of a CEO. Very critical!_

I straighten my trench coat and began to walk into the building.

The faces of my employees were filled with shock, fear and some with anger. _The ones with that kind of attitude will be fired by tomorrow._

I found my way with Mokuba to the elevator. We got in as soon as it had cleared.

"Seto?"

"Yes, Mokuba?"

"I have a surprise for you." Mokuba giggled.

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Well? What is it?" I was curious.

"You'll see."

_Can't this elevator go any faster?_

The elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open.

"Follow me, Seto." Mokuba said walking out of the small metal box.

"Okay?" Now I was really curious.

"You know how I said that I was having trouble with running Kaiba Corp. without you big brother?"

"You might have implied that, yes." I answered.

"Well, I found someone to help run Kaiba Corp."

"Help run?" Now I was more confused then curious. _He just found someone to…to share…my power? I don't share Kaiba Corp._

"Yes. I thought that once you came back, you would just take everything over again, but then I realized what a great job he had been doing."

"Great…job?" This was too much for me. _I can't take this. He just replaced me? I don't share and I don't like people taking over what is mine. MINE!_

"Yes, he brought in a lot of new ideas." Mokuba smiled. He stopped in front of the meeting room.

"Well? Why are we here?" _I didn't want to go in. I didn't. Don't make me! _

"I want you to meet your new partner." Mokuba said.

"Partner?" I said almost in a whisper.

"Yep. Right this way Seto." He said opening the door and walking in.

I took a deep breath and gulp. I was more nervous than I had ever been in my life. _Who could this miracle person be? Who?_

I began to move my legs. _I can do this. If Mokuba thinks they can do a good job, then I guess I can give it a chance._

I made my way into the room.

"Meet your new partner, Seto." Mokuba said pointing to an occupied chair to his right.

I looked over. _What? What! No…no…no…I will never…NEVER!_

"Noooooooooooooo!" I yelled. I instantly turned on my heel and ran out of the room. However, before I was completely gone, I could hear my brother's voice off in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I thought he had changed."

* * *

Well, what did you think of the ending? Plz review and let me know. Thanks for reading!

Much luv from you loyal author: Sakurascorpion19


End file.
